First Blooms
by Celldar
Summary: Deep into one of the forest of Ooo, lives a powerful wizard and his apprentice. This is the story of the girl that one day will become the mysterious Huntress Wizard.


This Fanfic (besides being the first one I complete/post) was made for the fanfiction contest (Fiction of Ooo contest) and written in five hours.

This story wasn't intended to be continued, but that doesn't mean I will not consider it if is well received. If I decide to continue this story this chapter will become the prologue.

With no further interruption, here is the story:

* * *

First blooms

The deer was standing at the side of the river, calmly drinking the crystalline water, but not oblivious of his surroundings. Its ears twitched with the sound of a broken branch and a silent noise. The deer fell heavily over his side, exposing a green arrow with a dim purple glow stuck to his head, after a few second the purple glow faded away and the arrow crumbled until entirely disappear on a dust cloud.

A young girl with pale green skin and not more than fifteen year approached to his prey, knife in hand and ready to extract the meat.

-Wait

From the trees behind the girl the shadows seemed to fuse and take the form of a man. The figure kneeled next to the inert deer and rested a hand over the head wound left by the ethereal arrow, the girl took off her brown hood, revealing a hair made mostly of green gleaming leaves, and observed how an incandescent purple glow surrounded the man's hand. The deer twitched two times and woke up, the wound was healed and not even a scar was left, and as soon it was back on his feet it run into the forest.

-You let it scape! -Screamed angrily the girl-. Why did you revived it!?

-You know I can't give life back, our powers doesn't go that far …

The man was giving her the back and was staring onto the river. He was much taller than her and his cloak was of a darker brown. He, like she, had a pale green skin and a few dusty dark green leafs were showing from under his hood. They both had big green cat-like eyes and a pair of antlers, but his looked dry and were torn apart.

-Your prey wasn't dead, just knocked up, also –The man turned around to face the little angry girl, she knew what he was about to say- , it hear you coming. You need to keep practicing.

-Head back to the camp, I will hunt something to us to eat, you've did enough for today.

-I… -began to say the girl with a cracked voice, but the man interrupted her complains.

-No, I have made a choice. Go back to the camp, light the fire and wait for me, that's all.

She lowered the head and clenched her fist. She tough of say something, but was useless, The Hunter Wizard had made a choice and it meant that everything she could came up with was pointless. Putting back her hood the apprentice ran toward the forest and disappeared between the trees. She knew the way back to the camp from anywhere in the forest, she had lived most of his life in that labyrinth of trees and spend a lot of the time remembering paths to all the important places she needed to know.

The first stars appeared on the sky when she reached the camp. The place consisted of the ruins of a big church from the times before the Mushroom War, the frontal wall had fell a long time ago and was encrusted on the ground, the roof was filled with holes and all the windows were broken. Plants and trees grew all over the place providing the building with most of his structural support.

She lit the fire like was ordered and sat in front of it with her face hidden on her arms and knees , the fireplace was small and weak but she didn't care, all she wanted was to this day to end.

Lost into thoughts and dreams she barely realized the fire growing stronger and warm, raising her head she could see the Hunter Wizard preparing some rabbits to cook, she also noticed that he had brought logs to put in the fire. The Hunter looked at his daughter to the face with a bit of sadness, her eyes were reddened and the paint around them was blurred and wet.

-Do you know what day is today?

She knew it, but didn't respond, just stared to the fireplace.

-You're turning sixteen in a few hours- said the Hunter with a little and sad smile on his face- , you're almost the age of your mother when I first met her.

That sentence captured her attention, her father almost never talked about her mother, and much less in a conversation started by him.

-I can remember it like it was just a few years ago. I was eighteen and a complete fool –said letting out a chuckle-, she was seventeen. I almost fell over her while she was recollecting fruit on the south area of the forest.

He noticed a little smile on her face, so he continued.

-I don't want you to think that I don't love you, is just that I try to make you strong enough for the day I no longer can protect you. I'm not young anymore and there is a lot of things I haven't teach you already. I…

-I know- Said she in a soft and calmly tone-. I know you want to protect me, but, there are a lot of things I need to learn on my own and I can't if you don't let me left the forest, someday I will need to go to Wizard City again. I haven't been outside since mom…

He searched on his pockets and grabbed something.

-Take this –The Hunter deposited a ring in the hands of his daughter-, is from your mother. I know you will take good care of it.

With a big smile in her face and some tears she hugged him and he hugged her back and said:

-Maybe tomorrow we can visit Wizard City.

-Thanks

-I love you Dianna, I know some day you will become the best…

…Huntress Wizard.


End file.
